


Aftermath

by purplebylove



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, After season 1, Continuation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Following the events of season 1, Victor navigates life after coming out. It's like a weight is lifted off his shoulders, but that doesn't mean life is going to be easy. In fact, life is just beginning, and things are going to get crazy.
Relationships: Felix Weston/Lake Merryweather, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Aftermath

_Simon,_

_I did it. I came out to my family. I don't really know how it went, because I didn't wait around to see their reactions. Whatever they're thinking, it doesn't matter. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm living as my truest self. I'm happy, even though my parents are separating. It seems like a bad thing, but it's probably for the best for the family. Also, Mia and I broke up, and Benji broke up with Derek... and we kissed! Tonight was a good night._

_Love, Victor._

"I'm gay." He had said it, so confidently, so unashamed. That's how he felt, after all; he wasn't going to stick around and let his family back him into a corner, make him feel small, guilty. Walking away felt like walking away from the aftermath of a nuclear explosion.

Laying in his bed now, though, his mind wandered to Mia. He had hurt her, massively. He knew there was no amount of apologizing that could prove his remorse. Actions speak louder than words, but there's probably nothing he could do, either. He would have to apologize tomorrow, give her space, and then hope that he wouldn't lose one of his best friends.

The door to his room opens, and Victor glances over - Pilar.   
  


"So that was something." His younger sister's voice is neutral, something he wasn't used to. Pilar was never neutral. She was fierce, passionate, overwhelming. 

"Yeah." Victor agrees, sitting up. "Are you here to tell me how terrible I am?"  
  


"No, Victor." Pilar rolls her eyes. Victors lets out a sigh of relief; if his family, his life, was imploding, at least he would have his sister through it all. "What you did to Mia wasn't right, but I understand why you felt like you had to do it."  
  


Victor is quiet. Really, it's not like he felt like he _had_ to do anything. He had done what he thought was in his heart, but it turned out to be the wrong thing.   
  


"I'm not sure how Mamí and Papí are taking this." Pilar tells him. She's sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at him with her intense brown eyes. 

"No fighting?" He raises an eyebrow.

"You walked away, I waited to see what happened but they seemed stunned." Pilar says, then shrugs. "Then I left."  
  


"Well whatever happens, I'm proud of myself." Victor can't help but give a half smile. It was true.

Pilar grabs his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. They weren't ever really that affectionate, but it's the perfect gesture. "Me too. So you and Benji, huh?"  
  


"Yeah, I don't really know." Victor scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck with his free hand. Okay, so he kind of did know. Benji might, possibly, be his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ It was crazy to think about, but the word just felt so right. Still, he wants to take it slow. Benji and Derek literally just broke up, he just hurt one of his best friends, and who knows what's happening with his family or even his friend group.

"Whatever it is, he seems good for you." Pilar says fondly. "I just wish I could find a guy. I mean, I'm the prettier Salazar, but here we are."  
  


Victor laughs. "You'll find your guy."  
  


Pilar stands up, lifting a shoulder in a shrugging gesture. "Maybe. Goodnight, Victor."  
  


"Goodnight, Pilar."

They're just words though, because Victor can hardly sleep. He stays up practically the whole night, just thinking. Thinking.


End file.
